Kagome no Basuke
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Second up: Taiga Kagami; Everyone wondered how Kagami fear of dogs started. So when they meet up with his little sister, Kagome, they soon learned how.
1. Daiki Aomine

**Title: **Kagome no Basuke

**Chapter Title: **Big-Brother

**Genre:** Humor, Family

**Rating:** PG-13 (mild cussing)

**General Summary:** A series of OneShots as Kagome being a sibling to characters in Kuroko no Basuke.

**Chapter Summary: **Those who know Aomine thought him to be quiet and aloof. A few had seen him mad, but there are some idiots who really pushed his buttons. Teiko soon learns what happens when someone lays a hand on his imouto.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor Inuyasha. I do however own this plot of mine.

**Author's note:** Sorry if characters are OCC. Watched Kuroko no Basuke the second time to get a feel of characters. I'll update when I complete every other one-shot. Meaning that the next one-shot is finished; you gotta wait until I finish the next, next one-shot.

**Story Note:** Characters are in Middle School. So they're still growing.

**Words:** 2,736

**Author's note #2:** May 29, 2013 I edited some few things since I wasn't satisfied. If you want to know where, skip towards the part where Kouga met up with Kagome.

XXXXX

Dark blue eyes slowly opened when the faint sounds of birds chirping reached his ears. His blanket was draped across his Teiko school uniform and he frowned; he must have slept in his clothes again. Reaching for the clock on his stand, he felt the familiar weight of his imouto on his chest. His long six-foot form stretched like a cat, carefully not to jostle the lighter version of him.

Frowning at the time, he placed his large hand on top of the messy mop of hair and began to comb through it, slowly waking up his imouto. Said imouto gripped his uniform and half-groaned and half-whined about getting up so early. Deep chuckles filled the air as he sat up.

Hazy, unclear blue eyes, like his, glared through the disheveled hair hanging in front of her face. Grabbing the brush from his drawer besides his bed, he ran through the tangled hair that was hiding her face. Once the strands were clear from her features, he realized that he had lured her back to sleep by his grooming. Eyes narrowed, he pinched her cheeks and pulled until she tried to bite at his fingers.

"Go take a shower, you smell." He ordered as he kicked her from his room. Ignoring the outraged yelling from outside his door, he went through his closet and grabbed the same but cleaner and unwrinkled uniform he was donning.

He opened the door to the hallway, knowing by now his imouto is in her own shower, by the heater running throughout their house, he stepped into his own bathroom and washed the sweat, grime, and dirt that somehow littered his body.

Once finished, he stepped right back outside, in the hallway, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his lean form. His ears picked up the heater still running in the house and estimated that she was almost done with her shower. Buttoning up his light blue school uniform and pulling up his pants, he walked out, grabbing his black tie and the sweater vest, he made his way towards the kitchen.

Throwing the tie and vest on a random couch in the living room, he started to cook a basic breakfast for both of them. As he placed the last bowl down in the table, his imouto emerged.

Gone were the bed head and the disheveled look that she adorned earlier and in placed was silky midnight blue hair that flowed down her back, blue eyes that sparkled and a lightly colored chap stick glossed her lips. Wearing the same uniform color of his school, he frowned when he realized that she was wearing another of his sweater vest and sighed.

The meal was consumed quietly and when they finished, the empty bowls were placed in the sink. Aomine went towards the couch that faced a flat screen T.V. hanging from the wall and turned on the sports channel.

Sounds of water running and dishes being placed in the hanging rack were drowned by the noises from the television. It wasn't before long when he felt her presence behind his seated form and the tie around his neck. She had mastered tying the tie from the behind when he wouldn't budge from his spot, and getting in view of the game was a big _'No-No.'._

As the game almost finished, he turned his head around to try and locate his little sister and found her standing in front of the mirror, braiding her hair so that it went over one shoulder. Seeing her begin to pull up her socks, he grabbed his sweater and pulled it on. At the same time, they each pulled on their shoes and exited their house.

He pushed the bicycle through the front gate with her sitting on the back; he peddled towards the school as she flipped through her phone.

XXXXX

"Ao-chan."

His little sister called him and he half turned his head towards her.

"I'll be meeting my friends one block away from the school; at the corner of the coffee store." She told him and felt the bicycle change direction.

When they stopped at the corner, he felt her jump off and smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt. "You have money right?" He asked, looking down at her small stature; he once again frowned.

Standing at five-foot-two she was a pretty petite little thing with milky white skin. He could tell from the stares that she was getting from a couple of males from across the street. But they wouldn't dare go near her when his form screamed protective and possessive.

"Un." She replied, smiling up at him and his eyes softened.

"I have basketball practice after school, so don't wait for me." He informed her.

Her cheeks puffed up as she pouted. "But I wanna see Ao-chan play."

His tanned hand was found on her hair as he ruffled her hair. He smirked when she slapped his hand away and turned around towards the store to see her reflection. "Another time, Kagome-chan."

Feeling the glare from the glass he smirked down at her and waved as he peddled away, glaring at the group of males; daring them to go near his sister.

XXXXX

"Aominecchi!" Kise shouted, drawing his attention away from the sky.

"Ah?" He grunted, looking down at the blond.

"I said, 'Do you want to go to the mall after school and buy some basketball items?'" Kise repeated.

"Sure, why not?" he replied a second later when he realized that he needed new sneakers.

"Great! I'll go ask if Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi if they want to come." He said as he ran towards the direction of where he assumed Kuroko and Midorima was at.

"Oi! Don't drag other people…" Aomine trailed off when he realized that Kise wasn't there anymore. Sighing, he made his way towards the rooftop. Once there, he received a text from Kagome.

_Ao-chan, _

_My friends and I are going to the mall. Be home later!_

_-Kagome_

Quickly writing a reply, he snapped his phone shut and folded his arms behind his head and dozed off.

XXXXX

He was awoken when his cellphone blasted some random music. "What?" he snapped into the phone.

"Aominecchi!" Kise shouted at him. "Where are you? We're going to leave you behind!"

He merely grunted and ended the call, turning onto his side away from the sun. His eyes snapped back opened when he remembered that the team was heading towards the mall.

Which equals Kagome.

Sighing, he sat up and stretched; cracking his neck and hefted himself up.

XXXXX

"Kagome!" Blue eyes snapped towards the voice and went over towards her friends when they saw something on the display. "Look, isn't it daring?"

The girls were pointing at a pair of black leggings with ripped holes and neon paint splatter. Her eyes ranked up and down the mannequin's leg and her eyes dropped towards the shoe. Now that is something she would wear. The shoe's platform was raised about an inch high with jean fabric covering the toes. In the middle of the jeans fabric was a black strap that went from the middle towards two straps that clipped into place. It was a simple design but the height was anything but. From the one-inch platform, it was raised up two-inches, giving the person who was wearing it three-inches taller.

Looking at the price, she pouted. Oh well, she'll have to wait until either of her parents were back from their over-sea's company.

Noticing movement on the reflective screen, her eyes narrowed when her eyes connected with sky blue ones. Sighing in irritation, she turned. "What do you want Kouga?"

Kouga Tsumujikaze was in the class next to hers. Ever since he laid eyes on her, he had dubbed her as 'his'. Standing at five-eight, he was tanned from track and sprinting clubs, his long black hair was in his usual hold; the pony tail.

Next to him was his best friend-slash-rival, Inuyasha Taishou who Kagome knew from elementary school. Arms crossed against his broad lightly tanned frame from swimming, his wild and untamed black hair was loose as he nodded at her.

Miroku Kaazana stood a few feet away while talking to some scantily dressed older females; hair in a rat tail and surprisingly fair-skinned, even though he plays baseball. Miroku was the pervert of the trio, always feeling up girls and asking them for their numbers. But don't let his perverseness fool you; he was smart as he was cunning. She and Miroku had some intelligent talks from time to time.

"Can't I talk to my girl?"

"How many times have I told you, I'm not your girl." She replied as her friends watched back and forth. Kouga never approached her outside of school; mostly because he never knew where she was.

"You can deny all you want, but deep down, you know you want me." He gave her a sexy look then frowned. Kouga knew that he wasn't smart… but deep down, very deep down a light went up in his head when he realized that the sweater was a couple of sizes bigger, fit for a man, he grew jealous.

Kagome snorted, "I know I want you gone."

Inuyasha snorted in amusement but the tanned male just ignored it.

"Whose sweater is that?" Kouga asked.

"None of your business." She replied, folding her arms.

"Take it off."

A snort, "No."

"I said, 'Take it off!'"

"Make me!"

Kouga grew irritated and within a few steps, he grabbed the edge of the sweater and tried to pull it up.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him, trying to push him away.

"Taking it off for you." He growled, as one of her hands scratched his arm.

"Dude, Kouga, let it go." Inuyasha told his friend, realizing that he was creating a scene.

"I'll get it go when," A kick, "she takes it," a scratch, "Off!"

"Let me go!" Kagome raised her arm up high and let it go. She gasped as Kouga caught her hand and looked down at her.

"I'll let you go when you take it off." He whispered as he leaned down towards her.

"Hey!"

The two snapped towards the voice; one looking scared and angry, while the other looked pissed off.

XXXXX

Aomine sighed as he walked with his team. Somehow, while Kise tried to convince Midorima to come, he had invited the whole team except Momoi, who was away visiting a sick relative. Looking at the reflection of the shop next to him, sighed once again; they look like a parade of rainbows.

"Ah, a pretty girl is getting man handled!" Kise cried out as he looked down from the second platform of the mall.

"Isn't that our uniform?" Midorima asked as he too went to inspect.

Aomine sighed as he leaned his back against the railing; his hands in his pocket, giving the appearance of not caring. He had just texted Kagome that he was in the sports area and she hadn't text back.

"Ah-ra-ra? She's a small thing." Murasakibara mumbled around his food.

"She's quite pretty." Akashi also spoke up.

Aomine perked up at his. Akashi didn't care for trivial matters, so for him to mention that the girl was pretty drew his attention. Bending his back backwards, he almost fell off when he recognized the short figure. Straightening, he left his teammates without a word as he made his way down towards where the scene was happening.

XXXXX

"Hey, teme!" he barked out, his overprotectiveness showing, his stride powerful and commanding. "Get your hands off of her."

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga snapped back. Unfortunately he didn't see his two friends back off when they realized that the two looked alike.

"Her oni-san." Aomine replied as he reared his fist back and let it go; the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the area that they were in.

Kouga was flown backwards, pulling along Kagome. Fortunately for her, he let go of her when he realized that she was being pulled, but her pained yell caused him to look towards her.

Unfortunately for Kouga, Aomine saw the tears in Kagome's eye as she rubbed the spot where she landed on.

"You son of a bi-" The last word was roared out as Aomine showed everyone what happens when someone messes with his little sister.

Teiko basketball team all watched as Aomine unleashed his fury on the poor guy who dared to touch his imouto.

XXXXX

When the security guards arrived, they split the two fighting males up. Unfortunately, the two males were thrown out of the mall, even when bystanders told the guards that Aomine, her older brother, came to her rescue when Kouga tried to strip her of her clothes. Student ID's were taken and they informed Teiko Middle School.

The two siblings walked in the middle of Teiko basketball team with Kagome's arm linked with her brother's. Aomine was still on guard, even though his team was hiding her from view.

"Eh, so you guys are Ao-chan's team members?" she asked, looking at their captain, Akashi.

A small smirk appeared on the captain's lips at the name she had giving her brother. "Ah."

An opened bag of chips was presented to her as the giant purple head offered her some. "Oh, thank you…"

"Atsushi Murasakibara." He mumbled, looking down at her.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun." She smiled and took a chip.

"I never knew Aominecchi had a pretty younger sister." Kise commented quietly, unfortunately Aomine heard and loomed down at the blond.

"Ah? What did you say?"

"Thank you…?"

Kise gulped at he looked at the two siblings; one was daring him to give her his name as the other wanted to know. "Ryouta Kise." He squeaked out.

Aomine's glare told Kise that he wasn't going to go easy on him, in the next day practice.

"Ne, Ao-chan?" Kagome suddenly called out.

He grunted.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your team?"

"No." Was the immediate reply.

"I'm the captain, Akashi Seijurou." The red-head answered for her.

"Tch." Aomine jaw ticked and glowered as Akashi introduced the team to her.

XXXXX

Throughout the night, Aomine watched his imouto closely. She had paused while washing the dishes, a scared look briefly passed on her face. The final straw was when he saw her wince when trying to place a dish on the counter. A large bruise was starting to appear.

She sat by him as she fixed up his injuries. Aomine looked down at the corner of his eye to see that she was not herself, and thought that she must have hidden it when they were with his group of friends.

Dabbing the cotton ball with water she gently cleaned his cheek from the blood that Kouga had scratched him with his ring.

Even though he'll know he'll get hit or yelled at; he exaggerated his pain. "Ow!" Leaning away from her, he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips when she totally flipped and panicked.

Kagome freaked out when she thought she had hurt him more and placed her hand on his shoulder. When she realized that his shoulders were shaking, she grew annoyed. "Oni-chan!"

Aomine threw his head back, as far as he could since the couch was behind his head, and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Mou." She pouted. "Don't scare me like that!"

Still laughing, he peeked at her with his eyes squinted, and smiled when a small edge of her lips lifted upwards.

XXXXX

Retiring for the night, she once again snuck into Aomine's room and sat cross legged at the end of the bed, his back faced to her.

"Are you pouting?" she asked poking his calf.

"…"

"I was going to meet your friends sooner or later you know."

"I prefer later."

Kagome perked up at his response. If he was responding then he wasn't that mad at her.

"I _do have_ male friends you know?"

"Who?" Aomine commanded as he sat up, demanding an answer.

"I'll tell you later." She smirked.

"…brat."

Kagome only giggled as she slipped under his blanket and snuggled against his side with his arm thrown over her shoulder.

As Kagome drifted to sleep, he gave a big and long sigh at the thought of the next day. But first thing first, he needed the names of her male friends.

XXXXX

**Next Chapter:** Kagami Taiga; Everyone wondered how Kagami fear of dogs started. So when they meet up with his  
little sister, Kagome, they soon learned how.


	2. Taiga Kagami

**Title: **Kagome no Basuke

**Chapter Title: **Family Reunions

**Genre:** Humor, Family

**Rating:** PG-13 (mild cussing)

**General Summary:** A series of OneShots as Kagome being a sibling to characters in Kuroko no Basuke.

**Chapter Summary: **Everyone wondered how Kagami was afraid of dogs started. So when they meet up with his little sister, Kagome, they soon learned how.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor Inuyasha. I do however own this plot of mine.

**Author's note:** Sorry if characters are OCC. Watched Kuroko no Basuke the second time to get a feel of characters.

**Story Note:** Happens in after the Interhigh preliminaries.

**Words:** 3,411

XXXXX

"Eh? Oni-chan?"

All members of the Serin basketball team including Ningou, except for one certain red-headed boy who froze immediately, paused their passing game on the sand and turned their attention towards the speaker, only to gawk at the sight.

Standing on the sidewalk was a beauty in their eyes; passionate blue eyes with a head full of silky raven hair, milky white skin, she was wearing a white V-neck hooded crochet cover-up sweater over her dark bikini. Like all males, their eyes went south and gulped at the sight of her chest. Though it was nothing compared to Momoi-san's F-cup it certainly drew gazes. Then their gazes dropped even lower when they noticed multiple masses winding around her legs.

They all blanched when they noticed that the multiple masses were dogs… very big, mean looking, dogs.

"Oni-chan?" Members of Seirin repeated and looked at each other blinking.

Kagami slowly turned his head to look towards the speaker and the closest to him swore they heard metal gear grinding. "Kagome-chan." He gulped.

"Oni-chan!" The girl once shouted again and began sprinting towards the red-headed figure in the group.

The rest of Seirin all watched as Kagami was glomped by the small girl. Then soon followed by the dogs, which then looked like a huge wiggling mass of limbs, hair, and fur.

The girl pulled away only to gasp in shock and started to shake Kagami roughly. "Oni-chan? Oni-chan! Wake up!"

Seirin watched from the sidelines with huge sweat-drops.

**Ten minutes later…**

"Gomen, Oni-chan." Kagome repeated, bowing repeatedly. "I forgot about your fear of dogs."

Kagami sputtered and pointed at the canines that were happily running back and forth on the beach. "It's because of them that I'm afraid of dogs."

Blue eyes rolled upwards. "Oh here we go again."

"Every time I lose a match, you would set them on me and my friends!"

"It was for training!"

"One of them bit me back in America and chased me!"

"It was just a nip! And they thought you were playing with them."

"A nip? A nip!" Kagami shouted, "I have a scar!"

"You got that scar when you were getting my kite that was stuck in a tree when we were little!"

The team watched the two argued back and forth. Kuroko suddenly raised his hand in the air. "Ano… you two don't look alike."

'_Kuroko!' _The members of Seirin looked at Kuroko in shock but guilty expressions were on their faces; they were wondering about that too.

"We're half-siblings." Kagami answered, edging away from one of the dogs that came to sit next to Kagome.

"We shared the same dad." Kagome replied, kneeling down and scratching behind a tri-colored border collie.

"Ah."

"Anyways, what are you doing out here?" Kagome asked.

"Training for the Winter-Cup." Junpei Hyuga answered, missing Kagami's exaggerated fearful eyes and fast shaking of his head.

"_Oh?_"

Kagami froze when he felt Kagome's eyes on him and began to sweat bullets.

"You didn't tell me you were joining the Winter-Cup, Oni-san."

The team was suddenly confused when she began to address Kagami in a polite way.

"It's been… what? A few months since you played a game with us?" Kagome's relaxed body posture changed; hips were cocked with a hand bracing against it, head tilted higher in a challenging way, and blue eyes glistened.

Kagami slumped when he realized what Kagome wanted from him. "I take it the others are here?"

"Of course." Kagome chirped, "Same as always? 3 versus 3?"

Kagami nodded and knew he had no choice. If he didn't accept, she'll set the dogs on him and once they've captured him, they'll drag him all the way back. He's done it before.

"Follow me." She turned on her heels and began walking towards a wooden shack with colorful surfboards for rent.

"Matte." Aida Riko stepped in. "We're here for training. Family reunions can happen later when we're done." She told Kagome.

"I'll let you guys use my basketball court whenever you want for the summer, along with body-building equipment's that you need but don't have the money to afford." Kagome wagered.

Riko narrowed her eyes at the last part but agreed. They couldn't afford a gym membership back in town and beggars can't be choosers.

Seirin followed, slightly confused and curious. Why didn't Kagami want Kagome to know about the Winter-Cup and why didn't he just pass on the game?

"Oi! Inu." Kagome called out from the front of the wooden shack.

"What, gaki?" A tall and tanned male walked out wearing a red shirt with black and white trunks. His long and black hair was high in a pony-tail, face set in a scowl with piercing purple eyes.

"Guess who showed up." Kagome asked as she walked towards him.

Purple eyes studied the team and they felt the weight of the stare. They sighed when it left them and settled on Kagami.

"Well, well, well… Look who decided to show up." Inu arrogantly said as he leaned against the shack. "The usual?" he asked, turning to Kagome.

"Yep."

"I'll go get the court set up; Sess is in his usual spot." Inu told her as he went towards a building that was closed. "Follow me." He told Seirin.

"Why is he heading towards a closed building?" Shinji Kouganei whispered to Shun Izuki, who shrugged.

"My family owns this building." Inu replied as he got out his keys. Opening the double doors, he went over towards a power box and began to flip switches. The team could distinctively hear lights turning on in the distance and a blast of cool air from the ceilings.

As they went towards some stairs leading to the second floor, they all noticed a room with a clear glass. And gawked, inside were treadmills, rowing machines, weight benches, a boxing mat, rows of dumbbells, and more.

They went up some stairs towards the second floor and once again gawked at the sight that greeted them.

Floor made of wood with lockers on each side of the building, water fountains aligned the north and south ends of the building, towel racks hung near the changing rooms, large window's graced the walls with huge air vents that created a complicated design on the ceiling, benches were a few feet away from the courts.

But what surprised the team the most was the two large basketball courts in the middle of the second floor; one court was filled with sand as pole hoops raised high towards the ceiling, LED lights rained down on the sand illuminating the principle linings. The second court's difference was that it had concrete floors and the linings were painted.

"You know what to do." Inu told Kagami as he went towards the concrete court and began to stretch.

Kagami nodded and turned towards his team members who had no idea what was going on. He scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Whenever my siblings and I meet up, we usually play a game. Winner gets bragging rights and the loser has to go through a hell of training."

"You've won… right?" Hyuga asked wearily.

"I've once in my whole life." He honestly replied.

The team was shock, their powerhouse and ace; Kagami Taiga never won? Confusion, disbelief, shock, weary glances were thrown, and skepticism and doubts were written on their faces.

Multiple footsteps were heard from the stairway and they were blown away from the sight that greeted them. Kagome, along with her pack of dogs, was walking with a male almost as tall as Kagami with broad shoulders, which also had long black hair but his was down against his back. His gait was confident as he stalked towards them with Kagome skipping beside him.

Gone was the V-neck crochet cover-up and in place was a stripped sports bra and ruffled skirt. Riko's eyes scanned the younger female's body and narrowed in confusion: her stats were slightly higher than Kurokos. She couldn't help but snort when she came to her own conclusion; Kagome was haughty because her older brothers won the game for her.

Movement shifted from the corner of her eye, brought her attention back towards Inu. Gone were the red shirt and her eyes widened at the stats that were shown in front of her. Toned, ripped arms from push-ups and pull-ups, stomach hardened with abs from sit-ups and legs sculpted from surfing.

Her attention was back on the taller male of the brothers and her eyes widened from the sight; slim and long arms from countless of throwing basketballs, and long lean legs indicating he was a sprinter. His chest and stomach were hidden from sight by a white wife beater but indents indicated of a toned stomach.

Kagome skipped over towards Kagami, her raven hair free, flowed behind her. "So… who are you picking?"

"Kuroko obviously," he gestured towards the shorter male and Kagami couldn't help but smirk when surprise was shown on her face, "Along with Captain Hyuga." He nodded towards the glasses wearing member on the team.

"Okie-dokie. We'll begin in five minutes." She told them then turned to Kuroko, "Your puppy can either join the other dogs to play with." She suggested.

Kuroko and Ningou just looked at each other then back to Kagome. "He'll go meet with the other dogs."

At Kagome's smile, she led the two towards the area where the mass of fur were at and left them.

XXXXX

When Kagome was gone from their side of the court, Kagami turned and faced them; gone was the usual scowl and in place was determination and something in his eyes. "Okay, if we're going to begin like the usual game that I'm used to, they'll go easy on us for the first half of the game."

Hyuga and Kuroko, along with everyone else, was confused. "Why would they go easy on us?"

"To find out our weaknesses and believe me, we need to score as much as we can." The red-head replied. "Sesshoumaru, the taller one, is best at defending. Inuyasha is best at offense and Kagome is-" Whatever Kagami was about to say had been interrupted by the said person.

"Oni-chan! Get your team on the court!"

XXXXX

Riko volunteered to throw the ball. As the players took their positions, Kagami and Sesshoumaru stood at the center. At the blow of the whistle, Riko threw the ball up high. Both of the taller players jumped to grab the first ball and Kagami took it. Spinning around Sesshoumaru, he dribbled down the court, with Sesshoumaru fast on his heels. Kuroko was to his right as Hyuuga was on his left. He skidded to a stop when Inuyasha appeared in front of him.

The ball bounced against the concrete and back against his hands. The red-head slightly adjusted his posture and before he knew it, Inuyasha had taken the ball.

"A steal!" Izuki shouted.

"But wait… Didn't Kagami say that they'll go easy on them?" Koganei asked.

"To Kagami and them, this is easy." Riko replied as Kagami once again ran towards the opponent's hoop. "His siblings aren't letting him shoot."

Kagami passed the ball to Kuroko who barely touched it. Once the ball was in Hyuuga's hand, he quickly took a shot.

"First point!" Furihata cheered.

Riko studied the black-haired siblings and frowned. _'Something isn't right.'_ Taking a closer look, she still couldn't tell what was wrong.

As Kagami chased after Sesshoumaru again, he cursed. He made every effort to steal the ball but the raven kept a tight defense. But it was a good thing Kuroko appeared behind Sesshoumaru, knocking it from his hand.

Hazel eyes slightly widen but it was too late. Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami who dunked the ball.

"Alright another shot!" Koganei and Izuki shouted as they high-five.

Riko looked at the scoreboard and the time remaining left; Five to Zero, seven minutes left. Biting her nail she frowned, Kagami and Kuroko were their best duo and Hyuuga was their best shooter, but she didn't want to say that she was over-confident, but shouldn't they have scored more by now?

"What?"

Kawahara's shout made Riko's focus go back on the game. Inuyasha had stolen the ball as he dribbled it down the court. It had seemed that Kagami's team dunked another ball while Riko wasn't paying attention.

Hyuuga chased after the fast offensive player but it seemed that each time his feet slammed against the ground, Inuyasha would be getting farther and farther away. He blinked and the basketball was flown towards his face. As he was reaching up to grab it, he was surprised to see black hair clouding his vision. As it brushed against his face, he followed it to see Kagome with the ball.

Her speed to steal the ball was amazing but only because he didn't sense her. _'Could it be…?'_

He watched her small frame weave through the court and suddenly stopped when Kuroko and Kagami both stepped to block her.

Kagome raised a hand up to brush a strand of hair away from her face.

Hyuuga was a bit skeptical when both Kagami and Kuroko went to block the ball but he was once again surprised. Dribbling the ball between her legs, she faked a left and went around Kuroko's form, throwing a smirk at the light blue haired boy. Jumping slightly, she threw the ball and was surprised to see Kagami jumping higher than she had ever seen him.

Once Kagami had the ball he ran with all he had towards the other hoop and frowned when Inuyasha came to stop him. "You're not making this easy, are you?" he asked.

"Keh. We only stepped it up just a little bit." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh?" Kagami replied and shifted his stance. Jumping up, he threw the ball like what he had seen Midorima.

"If you're going to shoot it, make sure it goes in!" Hyuuga shouted as he went into his 'Clutch' mode and slammed the ball in.

"Alright! Another score." Koganei shouted.

"Hm."

Riko blinked as Teppei hummed.

"Don't you think that with all the training we've done while running in the sand, they would have been faster?"

"Aren't they?" Fukuda asked.

"They are." Riko suddenly said.

"But…"

"But Kagami's siblings are faster."

"What?"

**Buzz!**

Seirin basketball team to look at the score board; Twenty to Eleven.

"What?"

"Alright, we scored Twenty!"

The benched players cheered but the atmosphere that the players gave, slightly drowsed the celebration.

They were beyond exhausted.

After handing Kagami a bottle of water, they waited for him to tell them what will happen next. After catching his breath and wiping the sweat from his face, his expression was what quieted them down.

"This is the hard part." Kagami started.

"Eh?" the team shouted.

"We've won only because they weren't playing seriously." Kagami continued. "Like I said, they'll go easy on us to see our skills."

"Ano… Kagami-kun?" Riko called.

"Hai… desu?"

"I might be wrong and correct me if I am, but is Kagome like Kuroko?"

"Ah, you noticed too?" Teppei and Hyuuga asked while the others looked on in confusion.

"Un. I noticed it when Kagome suddenly stole the ball from Hyuuga-kun."

Scratching the back of his head, Kagami replied, "In a way."

"Huh?"

"Kagome is like Kuroko, she can make her presence on the court disappear entirely." Kagami explained.

"EH?!"

"BUT!" Kagami shouted over the exclamation, "She can also expand her presence making the players focus on her as her brother's steal the ball and score."

The team gulped at the information. "She can also score seven out of ten."

"EH!?" the building that they were playing in shook from the force of the combined shouting.

XXXXX

"It seems that the black sheep of the family has grown." Sesshoumaru commented.

"Keh. What does it matter? We're still going to kick his ass." Inuyasha replied as he took a huge gulp of water.

"Don't under estimate them, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru warned. "It seems that he has learned a few tricks."

"He might even surpass you, Inu." Kagome teased.

The violet eyed male snorted as he watched her pull up her hair in a pony-tail. It was time to get serious.

XXXXX

As Seirin Basketball team watched the three-versus-three, they can only pray that Kagami and they win. They didn't want to go through hell for training and if Kagami thinks that his siblings were hell on earth, then to him, Riko's training was a walk through a jungle.

But sadly as each team's score went up higher and higher, it was clear to see who was more powerful. Kagome's misdirection overflow drew gazes upon her as her brother's team score. But they also found out that she can only hold it for five seconds with a minute interval.

The game was fast pace as each team would either defend or go on offensive but Riko could tell that Kagome and her brothers were surprised at Kagami's growth. But alas, Kagami's team lost; thirty-two to fourty-five.

"Man, Kagami. You were right." Koganei commented as the players went to sit on the benches. Even he felt the pressure of the game.

"Boo."

"…"

"What the fu-!"

"Holy mackerel!"

"Where did she come from?"

"!"

Several of surprised shouts echoed through the court as each member gave fright. "Jesus, Kagome. Don't do that." Kagami said his hand over his heart.

"My brother's and I, invite you to stay at our place for the remaining summer." Kagome told them. "All food, bathrooms, entertainment would be at your service."

Everyone's gaze snapped towards their Coach, all wearing the same hopeful expression.

Sighing, she conceded.

XXXXX

It was well past midnight but Kagami found himself walking on the beach, his mind going over the game earlier. He knew that his older half-brothers didn't truly accept him into the family; that was the reason why he chose his mother's maiden name instead of the Taishou's.

"Oni-chan?"

Kagami blinked his red eyes at the sudden call. Turning, his eyes soften when he saw his little sister a few feet away. "Hey."

"I'm sorry if they still haven't accepted you." Kagome said.

Giving her a rare sincere smile, he tilted his head towards his side and held his arm out. Once he felt her latch onto his arm, he continued their way. Content and peaceful was the air around them.

"Do you know what the training program that they're going to use on us?" Kagami asked. Kagome nodded her head as they both lay down on the beach to watch the stars.

"Do you remember when we were little; we used to sneak out all the time to watch the stars?"

Kagami snorted, "Inu would yell at me and Sess would give me one of his terrifying glares."

They settled down after giving soft giggling and chuckles. As the hour grew late, Kagami noticed that Kagome had drifted off. Shaking her shoulders gently, he roused her up enough to have her settled on his back. As he made his way towards the house, he noticed two figures on the porch steps and bowed his head in greeting.

"Hn." Kagami flinched when the oldest of the siblings grunted and turned away to settle in for the night.

"You know where your room is." Inuyasha spoke. "She'll want to sleep with you, since it's been a while."

Kagami nodded and bowed slightly, wishing the two a good-night.

XXXXX

"Get up, you lazy asses!" Inuyasha's voice bellowed through the house.

Several groans and moans responded as Inuyasha walked through the complex; banging a soup spoon against a pan.

As the members of Seirin lined up in front of the house after eating breakfast, Inuyasha went over the first two hours of the training program. Everyone noticed that a special red-head was missing along with the youngest of the siblings but no one mentioned it.

"Welcome to Training Hell. Today's obstacle is quiet easy. You'll run over a few logs, jump a few puddles and climb a few hills." Inuyasha told them as he pointed out the two mile route they were to take.

Seirin thought that the obstacle course was too easy and began to relax but they grew weary when a wicked smirk appeared on his lips.

"Sure it sounds easy enough, right?" They watched as Inuyasha placed two fingers against his mouth and blew. A light crystal whistle filled the air and after a few seconds later they heard pounding of feet and barking. "Did I mention that you'll be chased?"

Everyone paled at the thought and Riko thanked the gods that she didn't have to run.

**Somewhere in the house…**

Two lumps of forms moved under the blankets as they were slightly woken by the faint sounds of screaming. A tanned foot was stuck out as a messy mop of black hair appeared on the opposite side.

XXXXX

**Chaotic**: Next up Kuroko; Once meeting Kagome, Kuroko's younger sister, they had thought she didn't know how to play. But she proved them wrong when she scored one after another. They were more surprised later on when she did something no one thought she could.


End file.
